


Anal Sex

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Series: The Drunken Stories [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Anal Sex

      "Oh, fuckin' 'ell," Orlando slurred, his accent coming out after one too many creatively named drinks. "There's no way you're making me try that, you fuckin' wanker." Billy just grinned and tapped his finger again impatiently on the laminated menu, as Dom nodded like a puppet next to him.

      "That's your drink, mate. Order up!" Orlando shook his head and buried his face in his hands as Elijah eagerly headed to the bar and pointed enthusiastically at Orlando as he ordered. The pretty boy brunette working the bar nodded and smiled a little too brightly. Orlando had already ordered a Mermaid Orgasm, Blow Job, and Angel's Foreplay of his own accord, but this one was all Billy'n'Dom.

      "Here you go, 'Lando!" Elijah announced with a shit-eating grin. "One Anal Sex, coming right up." Orlando grumbled and complained, but at the cheering of his mates downed the thing in several quick gulps. It wasn't bad, actually—peach schnapps, vodka, Malibu, and ice cream, according to the very thick menu of the London cocktail bar. To be fair, going to this swanky place had been all Orlando's idea, but once they had seen some of the available drinks, the hobbits had taken advantage of the situation with relish.

      "Well then? How is it?" Billy asked with a grin.

      "Delicious," Orlando responded, smiling confidently and retrieving a stray drop from the lip of his glass with the tip of his tongue, making Billy gulp slightly and lose his self satisfied smile. "Well you know mates, just because a drink is named for sex with a bloke doesn't mean it can't taste good." Elijah stared at him and replied with a slight stutter, scooting towards Dom on the bench.

      "Well… you know technically…"

      "You can fuck a girl up the arse," Dom replied, finishing Elijah's sentence with a smile. "Just outed yourself a bit there mate, don't you think?" Orlando smiled and turned his eyes to his youngest companion, who was looking slightly worried.

      "I don't know, 'Lijah. Would you like to find out?" He leered a bit at Elijah, and the other two hobbits just laughed as their American friend practically jumped into Dominic's arms.

      "Eee! Dommie! Save me!" Orlando laughed with relish, tipping his head back as Elijah dramatically buried his face in Dom's neck, and he saw that Billy was laughing just as brilliantly, his eyes bright and excited, beer sloshing absently over his pint glass and onto his fingers. It was surely the alcohol, but Orlando couldn't help the desire to lick that foam away from Billy's glittering silvery ring. And so, in true Orlando Bloom fashion, he did.

      All Orlando could hear was Elijah's gulp as everyone suddenly fell silent, watching the tip of his tongue swipe through the frothy liquid. There was the bitter taste of the beer and a hint of metallic tang from the ring, and Orlando's deep chocolate eyes locked on Billy's suddenly stunned ones even as he pulled away. Orlando then grinned brightly to break the tension, and Billy laughed nervously in response, and slowly Dom joined in as well. Elijah just sat there looking shell-shocked as Orlando gently removed the drink from his hand and downed it as well. Might as well have an excuse come morning.

 

      Several pints later, Orlando was positively spinning. The skin of his fingers suddenly held an incredible appeal, and he couldn't help but stroke the pads of his own thumb, over and over again, staring at his hands as if mesmerized. It was only when he registered the pressure of a hand on his shoulder that he looked up, locking eyes with a pair of transparent green ones and a luminous grin.

      "Hi, Orlando," the Scottish accent greeted him, and he grinned widely in return, as not only did Billy seem a bit sloshed himself, he suddenly looked very pretty in the lights of the club, and he couldn't help but let himself sway a little bit forward, not entirely on account of the alcohol, just to be caught by the shoulders with Billy's strong hands.

      "Hello, William," he replied, meaning to sound sexy but not sure his goal was achieved. They met each other's eyes, broad cheeky grin to broad cheeky grin, and Orlando suddenly stumbled off his stool, into Billy's arms, not deterred by a "whoa there, mate" and a gentle steering off to his right. He followed Billy as best he could, dragged into a hallway, and there, on his knees was Elijah, and Dominic's head tilted back against the brick of the rarely-used space, and oh if the ground didn't sink a little with the weight of this revelation.

      Orlando leaned back against Billy's slight form and teetered a bit for balance as they both watched, slack-jawed, just tracing the lines with their eyes—the arch of Dom's back, the curve of Elijah's lips, the clench of his innocent hands. Orlando gulped and then suddenly shoved into Billy with all his weight, nearly falling into an empty storage room and slamming the door with a noise that was sure to alert someone but what the fuck did he care? William Boyd was clearly about to give him the best orgasm of his life, he decided, and nothing else mattered.

      The volume of their pants was conspicuous as Billy tipped Orlando back onto the table in the center of the room, knocked inventories and other paperwork to the sides, an fumbled unsuccessfully for his zipper. They pawed with great fervor at each other's bodies, trying to gain some leverage, but eventually gave up for the sloppy, sensuous smack of lips on moistened lips, the taste of Zambucca and Grand Marnier thick against the bitter sting of an unidentifiable lager. Orlando pressed his hips into Billy's so hard it hurt, burned, but he just kept up the pace, on another plane, his skin feeling so sensitized and yet not his own, the tingling interspersed with a vague numbness. He ground upward with relish, gasping aloud, allowing bites on his neck and shoulders, arching up as desire finally overtook him and he came hot and messy inside his trousers, against Billy's hipbones, against Billy's cock which was now spilling out over his own jeans in response.

      They lay panting in each other's arms sparse minutes before they went outside the room again, zipped up, pretended to be casual. Dom and Elijah were no longer in the hallway, but they evidently weren't tired enough to go home, yet. As Orlando stared at their bodies, sensuously grinding to the beat of the track with Elijah's arms wrapped seductively around Dominic's neck, he turned to Billy and caught a hot intake of breath, which he returned with a wink. He wasn't going home alone tonight, this he was sure of, but he simply reached out and squeezed Billy's hand in reassurance, ready to finish what they had started.


End file.
